Ben's Charmed Life
by Cadence Hopkins
Summary: In response to BENXCHARMCASTER CHALLENGE, I was challenged to write a fic just for the pair, never done before by me, thought I try it. Tread Carefully
1. Chapter 1

I stopped running. I looked up. The moon began to close in behind the clouds. After catching my breath I started up again. While running I ran into a "her". She had white hair in a ponytail and a lovely shade of magenta in her eyes. I helped her up off the pavement and she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Ben!" She shouted, "I never thought I'd see you again." She released her grip and pulled her long bangs behind her ears.

"I'm glad to see you to Hope." I said rubbing my shirt to ooze out the wrinkle she had created. I stood and stared at her. She was really strange to me. Something about her was different.

"Listen…"and she paused for a brief moment.

I took her by the hand and pulled her close, I noticed she was covered in blood. I didn't notice it before when she bumped into me, but she was bleeding. And as much as I hated to do it, I took her to my house. We entered through the gate and up the front porch steps.

"Look, you really shouldn't be around me I…." She paused again as the two of us entered my house. She began to gaze at the pictures on the wall. I had to tell her that most of the pictures were kind of embarrassing and she didn't need to see them. We went into the kitchen and I pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink.

"You're house is really nice." She said.

I answered quickly with thanks and sat the kit on the table.

"You… You uh… want to sit down." I asked.

She hesitated but smiled and sat.

"So… What happened to you?" I said opening the box.

She looked up at me. No response.

"Okay…." I said and then I looked through the box and found a thing of dressing to tie up her arm.

She pulled her ponytail to one side and smiled at me. I didn't know why, but for some reason I was nervous. I felt weird helping her with her injury.

"Okay Hope, you… you uh… might need to take off your jacket." I said nervously. She was wearing a black jacket that I've never seen before.

"Oh… Okay… yeah sure." She began unzipping her jacket and I gulped. She put her jacket on the back of the chair. Her bare arms under a small pink tank-top were now showing. Her arm was bloody from her shoulder down. I began to wrap her arm making the cuts disappear behind a cloth of white bandage.

"Hope…what happened to you…" I said slowly.

I looked up at her.

"I can't tell you."

"Hope…is it Hex…. Did he do this?"

"No! Okay just drop it!

She quickly pulled her jacket back up over her before I had time to finish doctoring her. There was a long pause and a broken connection between us. I had to break the silence.

"Okay…. What's…uh…? Why do… What's going on in your life… can you tell me why you were running?"

"Ben… if you knew something….even if it was something bad…. Would you still be my friend?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied back to her. We stared at each other for the longest time. I leaned forward toward her. I shut the first aid kit and stored it away. I had a sudden rush of a chill wash over me. I became more anxious as she stared at me. I didn't fully understand my sensation, but as I tried to make since of it there was a loud knock at the door.

"He's here…he's found me." Hope said as she sprang to her feet and went into the living room. I followed her rather quickly.

"Who's here?" I said reaching for the doorknob.

"Ben don't!" Hope screamed.

"What, why?" I turned the doorknob.

However, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. This all started several weeks ago after I broke up with Julie.

"Ben, we can still be friends, but I…I just can't be with you anymore."

"What, why?"

"It's just we're….times change, and so do people…. I…I can't be with you anymore."

"But we can still be friends?"

"Of course."

"I know this will be hard for you, but I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else."

Julie gave me a pat on my shoulder and left me standing by myself in the middle of the schoolyard. Find someone else? Someone else! I always pictured Julie being the one for me; however she was right, times change and so do people. One person in particular changed for the better. However I'm getting ahead of myself again. It's been a real rush you know. Gwen and Kevin went off to college, and I'm fighting bad guys on a regular basis, I'm surprised I even have time for girls. Time is the key word though. Time yes that is definitely the key word. Or is it fate? Either way shortly after Julie and I broke up I was enjoying the single life, I was enjoying Ben classic time. Time that I made for myself. Time to myself, a time without anything that could possibly go wrong, that was until one afternoon I came home and Paradox was sitting on my computer in my bedroom.

"Paradox!"

"Hello Ben."

Unknown to me at the "time" was that my life was about to change forever, I was about to have what I call now a "Charmed" life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am extremely sorry for the wait. But you can't rush these things you know. Takes time to plan out all those ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Here it tis: **

Chapter 2

"Paradox? What are you doing here?"

Paradox only showed his face to me or my friends if there was any real danger. As in, the world was falling apart between times. He always called upon me to help save the world. However, this time, he sent me back to the time I was 10 years old, to save not the world. But a person. A certain person I thought I would never end up saving. However she needed me. In time I came to need her. There was a blinding white flash as my bedroom vanished and he and I were now inside a small building. I took a good look at my surroundings and remembered.

"A magic convention?" I questioned.

"Not just any magic convention." Paradox replied and pointed.

My eyes moved with his gesture. It was me, Gwen and Grampa, but from 6 years ago.

"Check it out!" Fake bugs and ice cubes, fake barf, fake dog poo!" My ten year old self shouted.

I let out a laugh in spite of myself. Still even now, it was fun being a kid when I wasn't playing hero. However, these old memories still didn't make much sense.

"Paradox…why have you brought me back to-"

"Ssh!"

Paradox put his finger to his lips as we looked on. We watched as Gwen went to a small booth labeled, Magic Jewels. From there she found a small gantlet with that familiar lost keystone of Bezel attached to it. Afterwards I head the familiar screams coming from outside. As my younger self ran for the street, Paradox and I followed. A man dangled high in the air from a rope attached to a helicopter. I watched as my younger self transformed into Stinkfly. Good ol' Stinkfly. I kinda missed him. At the time I still had no idea what the heck Paradox wanted me to see.

"Paradox! Listen to me! I already saved that guy! Gwen as Lucky Girl and me fought side by side to stop Hex and Charmcaster. Why are you showing me this?!"

"It's what you don't see Ben that counts…."

"What!" I shouted.

Even though I'd known him for a while, that useless metaphor thing, always angered me. Suddenly there was some cheering. Paradox and I looked up. We could see Stinkfly and Lucky Girl across the street from our position.

"Now…here's your chance Ben…and where I leave you… for now…. "

"My chance to do what?"

"Beyond that alley wall… is the true victim of this overall story…. She needs your help…."

"Who needs my help?"

"I have brought you here Ben… to show you someone that longs for love… Love I thought maybe you could give her…. For I have seen her future Ben…. And without love or light in her dark world… She will attempt to take her life into her own hands."

"What?"

Paradox flashed out, leaving me with more questions than when we arrived. However it sounded as if someone really did need my services, and I followed his orders. I made my way toward the alley. As I drew closer I heard voices.

"The girl has the keystone…. We must take it from her…. It belongs to me!"

It was Hex speaking. I hid myself in the shadows and listened in.

"I've heard about her…. She should be easy to take down… I'll take it from her and then I-

There was a loud slap. I jumped at the sound of it. I could feel the sting of the pain off I of it. I looked up and saw Charmcaster holding the side of her face.

"I'll get it myself!"

For some reason my fist clenched.

"You do not think, you do not act, unless I tell you too…is that clear?!"

"Yes Uncle…"

Charmcaster looked at her feet as Hex pushed past her.

"Good child….good…. "

Tears came to her eyes. I've never seen her cry before. I didn't like it. For some reason, my unanswered questions became clear to me. I had to save Charmcaster from Hex. No one should suffer to this kind of abuse. She followed in pursuit of Hex. However she stayed far behind him. Out of his reach. Out of his touch. His cold hearted touch. She walked away I noticed how her white ponytail swished back and forth down her back. Her long white…. Silky hair…. It was lovely…. And until now, I never noticed how lovely she looked. However I pushed the thought aside. She was always after my cousin after all. But then again-

"Stop Ben!" I shouted. "It's just Charmcaster."

I left the alley and ran back toward the Magic convention, if my memory served me well; I remembered I would be seeing Gwen, Grampa, and myself again soon. For a very memorable magic act. A couple of hours passed but it was finally time for the show. My younger self was called upon stage as the volunteer. I smiled remembering how fun it was transforming into Wildmutt and bringing a big surprise to the audience. But I also remembered how that laughter turned into fear as Hex entered the room. Suddenly he appeared right on schedule. However, he wasn't the one I was looking for at the moment.

"Give me the Keystone of Bezel!" His voice bellowed.

I turned and looked at my small frightened cousin in the audience, but then turned my attention to Charmcaster. She stood beside him as if she were really working for him. But I knew the truth. She was hurting deep down and I was going to save her!

"Hand over the Keystone, or I shall destroy you all!" Hex shouted from the stage.

I finally saw and opening as Lucky Girl jumped on the stage to attack Hex, then soon Wildmutt attacked. Charmcaster screamed and jumped to the floor.

"Charmcaster!" "Do something!" Hex screamed from underneath Wildmutt's grasp.

I ran up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her off before she had time to do anything.

"Charmaster!" Hex screamed. We ran from the convention as fast as our legs could carry us.

"CHARMCASTER!" We could hear Hex yelling.

"Let go of me!" Charmcaster shouted. "Let go!"

Each time she said it, just forced my hand to hold her hand tighter. I really didn't want to let go. The thought of being with her at the moment for some reason. Made me smile.

"Who are you, unhand me, now!"

As soon as we realized we weren't being followed. We stopped and I pulled her into an alley way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I pushed up against the wall of the alley still holding her hand. She let out a grunt and I inched close to her face.

"I think…I'm trying to save you?"

"What?!" She shouted. "I don't need saving!" She struggled to get free. I had more upper body strength than she did, so I held her still.

"Listen… I know okay…I know about you and your Uncle… but you don't have to subject to him… you don't have to take anything off him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Hope… that's your name isn't it?"

She gave a shy nod.

"Then Hope I know… You may not know me….but I'm Ben Tennyson… from another time… and I came back to tell you…I mean I guess I came back to tell you…. that I… I'm trying to save you from Hex….You're just as good as he is with the spells…maybe better… especially where I come from…. But you don't have to let him hurt you…. You're his niece…."

The more I spoke the more her eyes began to glitter. She was about to cry again. I remembered the first time back in the alley way, when I saw her do it. I didn't like seeing it again. It hurt me.

"Hope?"

"Ben…. Ben Tennyson… if you are who you say you are…then you are wrong… You don't know anything about me."

I loosened my grip and let her go. I knew she wasn't thinking about running…or fighting? For the first time ever I was having a heart to heart talk with Charmcaster. There wasn't any smart remarks…death threats toward my cousin…nothing… and there wasn't a joke that could pass my lips. This wasn't a laughing matter. She was crying. She was hurt. For the first time ever I saw her as a person. I saw her in a way I've never seen her before. For the first time, she seemed… human. She had feelings, they were hurt…and she had a heart. And her heart was broken. I was hoping in that moment. Maybe…just maybe….I could pick up the pieces and glue them back together. Perhaps I wanted that. I was hoping she did too. My charming Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry for the wait. Thank you for liking this BenXCharmcaster fic so far. Honored. Really. On with the fic: **

Chapter 3

She turned from me and hugged herself. I could hear small sobs, but it wasn't the kind of sobs you would normally hear. These sobs contained so much hurt. I almost felt like crying with her.

"Hope?" I asked again.

"Ben… "

I looked up at her. She turned toward me and looked into my eyes. The tints of magenta where sparkling with tears. Oh I wanted to hold her.

"Thank you…I guess….for seeing something in me, that no one else has… perhaps I was scared all these years to even try to leave him… maybe I'm still scared."

"Hope… I want you to leave him today…run as far as you can…leave it all behind…. I promise you'll be okay… without Hex behind you."

She stared at me with loving eyes.

"You think I'll be okay?"

"Of course… trust me…"

Suddenly there was a hug. She held me tight. I couldn't help but to blush. I slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Go." I whispered back.

She gave a smile, and ran in the opposite direction down the street. I so wanted to chase after her. I wanted to run with her. Run away and never look back. I was alone again. Without Julie…. Without Gwen and Kevin. It hurt seeing her escape from me like that. I was happy she was escaping into a new life. A better life. There was a white flash and I was back in my room. Everything seemed normal. As normal as it can get. Paradox reappeared.

"She needed someone to tell her that Ben…good job."

"It was no problem…it was um… all part of being a hero."

"Quite."

I sat on my bed, expecting Paradox to leave, but he didn't.

"Paradox?"

"As I said… For I have seen her future Ben…. And without love or light in her dark world… She will attempt to take her life into her own hands."

"Her future?"

I looked at Paradox.

"She's in the Ledgerdomain?"

"She…was?"

"Was?"

"You were right about her….she's gained quite the experience… she knows quite a bit about her ancestry and her powers…. But she's still suffering Ben…she needs your help…. It should work out for the better…for a fear… she will disappear from this world forever."

"What does that mean?"

"In the middle of every difficulty lies opportunity….give her, the opportunity…give yourself the opportunity….you never know what could happen?"

With yet another useless damn metaphor ladies and gents, he dashed out as fast as he came. I struggled for weeks as I tried to come to terms with what he meant. With each Hero Time, I couldn't focus. No matter who I was fighting. Nothing seemed to faze me. At school my grades began to slip. I just couldn't get her out of my head. I was slowly falling for her. I kept remembering when she ran away from me in that alley. I kept remembering how good it felt to hold her hand. Her eyes. How she cried such silent tears. Those tears that hurt me. I remembered the slap from Hex, and how it really pissed me off. I had to see her again. As the days went by I never saw her. Never… not until that night….That fateful night…brought us back together. Sumo Slammers was having a mini –marathon that night. I had to get home. It was late, and it seemed detention lasted for hours. I only got placed there just because when asked about the Revolutionary war, I had to blurt out Hope…. Her name. The teacher thought I was being funny or something. I didn't care if that I had detention, until I remembered about the marathon. As soon as I was released I gathered my things and ran straight for the door. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I stopped to look both ways to cross the street. I was hoping there was a commercial on so I wouldn't miss the marathon. I ran faster. However what happened next… was better than any Sumo Slammers marathon. Better than any TV show in the world.

I stopped running. I looked up. The moon began to close in behind the clouds. After catching my breath I started up again. While running I ran into "her". She had white hair in a ponytail and a lovely shade of magenta in her eyes. I helped her up off the pavement and she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Ben!" She shouted, "I never thought I'd see you again." She released her grip and pulled her long bangs behind her ears.

"I'm glad to see you to Hope." I said rubbing my shirt to ooze out the wrinkle she had created. I stood and stared at her. She was really strange to me. Something about her was different.

"Listen…"and she paused for a brief moment.

I took her by the hand and pulled her close, I noticed she was covered in blood. I didn't notice it before when she bumped into me, but she was bleeding. And as much as I hated to do it, I took her to my house. We entered through the gate and up the front porch steps.

"Look, you really shouldn't be around me I…." She paused again as the two of us entered my house. She began to gaze at the pictures on the wall. I had to tell her that most of the pictures were kind of embarrassing and she didn't need to see them. We went into the kitchen and I pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink.

"You're house is really nice." She said.

I answered quickly with thanks and sat the kit on the table.

"You… You uh… want to sit down." I asked.

She hesitated but smiled and sat.

"So… What happened to you?" I said opening the box.

She looked up at me. No response.

"Okay…." I said and then I looked through the box and found a thing of dressing to tie up her arm.

She pulled her ponytail to one side and smiled at me. I didn't know why, but for some reason I was nervous. I felt weird helping her with her injury.

"Okay Hope, you… you uh… might need to take off your jacket." I said nervously. She was wearing a black jacket that I've never seen before.

"Oh… Okay… yeah sure." She began unzipping her jacket and I gulped. She put her jacket on the back of the chair. Her bare arms under a small pink tank-top were now showing. Her arm was bloody from her shoulder down. I began to wrap her arm making the cuts disappear behind a cloth of white bandage.

"Hope…what happened to you…" I said slowly.

I looked up at her.

"I can't tell you."

"Hope…is it Hex…. Did he do this?"

"No! Okay just drop it!

She quickly pulled her jacket back up over her before I had time to finish doctoring her. There was a long pause and a broken connection between us. I had to break the silence.

"Okay…. What's…uh…? Why do… What's going on in your life… can you tell me why you were running?"

"Ben… if you knew something….even if it was something bad…. Would you still be my friend?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied back to her. We stared at each other for the longest time. I leaned forward toward her. I shut the first aid kit and stored it away. I had a sudden rush of a chill wash over me. I became more anxious as she stared at me. I didn't fully understand my sensation, but as I tried to make since of it there was a loud knock at the door.

"He's here…he's found me."Hope said as she sprang to her feet and went into the living room. I followed her rather quickly.

"Who's here?" I said reaching for the doorknob.

"Ben don't!" Hope screamed.

"What, why?" I turned the doorknob.

As I turned the doorknob. My mother and father entered the house. Hope let out a sigh. I turned to her. I was so confused.

"Hey Ben!"

"Hey Mom." I ran my fingers through my bangs to relief the tension.

"Whose you're little friend Ben?" My father asked.

"She…she's um….. Hope….and that's right…she's my friend…."

My parents looked at one another. They smiled and turned toward me. As their son, I knew it was hard to hide stuff from them. I was hoping they wouldn't blurt out anything stupid… like I was in love with her….. Or something.

"Okay…." My mother said with a smile.

"Is she here….to help with homework…or hero stuff?"

"Uh…. A little of both….in fact….she was about to tell me something important….so…um… We'll be in my room…talking in private…."

I grabbed Hope's hand and led her to the stairs.

"Okay…keep the door open son…."

"Mom!"

I pulled Hope up the stairs, and cursed my mother for her dirty mind. As if…..Like if I was alone with Charmcaster we'd….. The thought almost aroused me. Nonetheless I pushed Hope into my room.

"Ben….I really shouldn't be here…."

"Hope…. You keep saying that….and you're scared….why?"

She looked down.

I stared at her. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Is it Hex?"

She continued to look at the floor.

"Hope…. You can tell me…. remember a couple of years ago…..I… saved you from him…"

"But you didn't!" She yelled.

I looked at her with stern eyes. She held her head and I heard those small sobs again.

"Hope…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Charmcaster…."

She kept her eyes to the floor. I inched closer to her. Something I've always wanted to do, but never had the courage. I took her face in my hands and placed my forehead on hers. She flinched at my touch. I assumed it was because Hex had touched her far too much. She was conflicted between what was love and what was pain. She tried to draw back away from me. It was almost like she was afraid of me. But I held tight to her face, and kept my forehead pressed on hers. Trying more to comfort than scare.

"Hope… Please tell me what's going on….even if it's bad…. If Hex is hurting you again….tell me…."

Her eyes finally met mine.

"Ben…."

"What?" I said softly.

Her eyes began to water again.

"He found me…and he's angry with me…. he did this me…. "

"So young…so damaged."

My lips were so close to hers.

Through her tears she made a squeak noise as she tried to speak.

"He…. He sent me here to kill you….."

The tears were running down now. Streaming down her face in sorrow. I could feel the salty tears in my hands. She pulled away.

"He wants me to kill you…and if I don't…. he's going to kill me…."

Her sobs became stronger she could barely contain them.

I had to shut the door. I turned away from the door rather quickly after I shut it and stared deep into her eyes.

"Hope…"

"You….you kinda saved me that day Ben…. But the truth us…. You can't save me….that's why I asked if you knew something…even if it was bad would you still be my friend."

"I…I will save you…. and the truth is… no matter what you can never be "just friends" with someone you're madly in love with…"

Her eyes lit up. I was waiting for a response.

"You love me?" She questioned.

"Never waste an opportunity to tell someone you love them…."

Suddenly what Paradox said made since, she didn't tremble. She didn't say anything back. Just silent tears came to her face. I didn't know what to do. She walked closer to me and stared into my eyes.

"You love me?" She asked again.

I was trying to express it, hoping she'd catch on to how much I did, without me really saying anything. Instead she ran from my room and down the stairs. This time I chased after her.

"Hope!"

She made it to the front door.

"Hope!" "Hope, wait a minute!"

I met her out on the front lawn.

"Charmcaster!"

Her white ponytail swished as she turned around quickly.

"Please don't leave…. We can figure this out…. I promise…."

"You'd promised me…I'd be okay…. and now you're telling me you love me?"

"Hope, please…. I'm trying to help you…."

"Help yourself Ben…and just stay away from me…."

"But Hex…he'll hurt you…or worse if you stay with him…and refuse to kill me."

"Not if he doesn't find me."

The tears came back to her face, but I felt them too this time in my own eyes. I finally got her back and she was leaving again.

"Where will you go?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Hope…. Don't go…."

"I…I always thought you might have loved me Ben….."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either…I knew….I knew there was something there between us….I could feel you….see you….."

"Then stay with me… I'll protect you from Hex…. You'll protect me…. We can protect each other….You don't have to subject to him…remember….

She gave a smile but, the tears still ran.

"Unfortunately I do…"

"Hope…."

She bit her lip and wiped up under her eye. I stared at her, my eyes glittering. She kept taking steps backward. Soon she was out of the yard, and on the sidewalk.

"I'm in love with a fairy-tale Ben!" She shouted. "Even though it hurts, I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed!"

She took another step. As she stood in the street, and oncoming truck blew it's horn. She took another step backward. As the truck passed. She was gone. I was utterly alone.

Again.

I looked down and stuffed my hands in my pockets. It didn't have to be this way. Hope and I would have a charmed life…. someday. And I was going to save her, and that was a promise I intended to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for all the following, for how few it is, still means a lot. **

Chapter 4

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I had to help Hope. She needed me. Her face haunted my dreams. I kept seeing her beautiful face, with her delicate magenta eyes. She was so… perfect. That night as I lay glued to my bed covered in sweat, I kept hearing her voice. It was calling to me. Screaming my name. I couldn't take it. I quickly got up and threw on my white soccer hoodie that zipped in the front, and I tied up my green converse and left the house. I had to find her. I had to save her. I didn't know where to look. I wasn't sure where she would be. She didn't have in usual spots. I looked all over town and stopped at Mr. Smoothy. It was late, but they were still open. As soon as Gwen and Kevin left for college, Mr. Smoothy stayed opened 24 hrs. It was my drug if you get my meaning. Other's had alcohol, I had chocolate asparagus. Which taste way better than it sounds. I sipped my smoothie quietly while sitting on a small picnic table outside the eatery. It was dark. I was still alone, when suddenly I heard a scream. I stood up knocking the smoothie over. The scream grew louder. I chased the sound to a car. A white Subaru was parked just across the street at a camera store. As I leaned in closer to the car I heard laughter. I recognized that laugh. It was Julie. Julie and-

I hesitated but opened the car door.

"Ben!" she screamed. "What are you doing!?"

Julie was lying in between the seats with her new boyfriend Herve on top of her. I just shook my head in disgust. It didn't even faze me. Thinking quickly she pushed Herve off her and zipped her jacket. Herve got out of the car first. He stared at me coldly. Next Julie got out and began to point her little finger in my face.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"You um…. move on rather quickly." I spoke out.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Did it hurt at all Julie when we broke up?"

She glared at me.

"Did you think about me?"

"Ben….we are just friends I told you that!" She screamed. "Herve is my boyfriend now…. you and I are just good friends…."

I'm not sure why but it certainly wasn't fate to meet up with Julie. However it was fate for me, to tell her what was on my heart. To tell her who had my heart, and it wasn't her.

"Oh, is that what we are?" I questioned. "Gwen, and Kevin left me to go off to college, and you just left me to…leave me…. I've walked the halls alone. I've been alone Julie! If you were my real friend you'd stick by me, instead of rubbing your new boyfriend in my face!"

"I'm not rubbing Herve in your face!"

Herve turned to get in the car until-

"Don't move!" Julie yelled. Herve froze.

"I'm not Ben… you just keep showing up at the wrong time, when no one wants you around!"

"What?"

"I broke up with you because you're just a kid Ben… playing hero…. How long are you going to keep this up, if you love someone you stand by them…. and be with them… well what would have happened if we spent the rest of our lives together…. I would never see you…. I'd be alone."

I didn't mean too, but I let out a laugh.

"You'll be alone?" "Really?!"

"Yes…"

"You didn't just break up with me; you abandoned me that's what you did!"

"I'm sorry!""But I told you we could still be friends, and I told you, you'd find someone else!"

"Well good news for you….I DID FIND SOMEBODY ELSE!"

She and Herve stared in disbelief. I knew they were both thinking it. Thinking I would never find anyone. However, that was the truth. I found someone who understands me, better than anyone, and I understand her.

"Really?" Julie folded her prissy little arms. "Who?"

"Charmcaster…" My voice trembled at little bit, but I stood my ground.

Julie stared with glaring eyes until she began to laugh.

"Charmcaster!" She yelled through her laughter.

"Yes…and her name is Hope…"

Julie laughed again, this time Herve joined her.

My fist clenched tightly.

"Why would you even like her Ben she-?"

"I don't like her!" I interrupted. "I love her."

Julie's face froze.

"You love her?"

"I do…. and she's one of the nicest girls on the face of the planet."

"Ben….she's one of your arch-enemies!" "One of Gwen's!" "You can't be in love with her!"

"I can…and I am!"

Herve touched Julie on the shoulder. I thought go head, she's not mine anymore.

"I am, Julie…and I came over here, because I thought someone was in trouble…. But I don't see anyone here that needs saving…."

I started to walk away when Julie yelled at me.

"You're the one that needs saving!"

I tried to block it out.

"She's a freak!"

My fist clenched even tighter.

"A nasty little bitch, she's only trying to get with you to kill Gwen or something!" "She's just using you!"

That night, as I entered the house I was so mad at Julie, I couldn't think. Could hardly breathe. I so wanted to run back to Julie and tell her she's wrong. So was so wrong. She couldn't be more wrong about anything in her life! The nerve of her! And what right did she have to say that about Hope. She didn't know her. Of course, how could she. How could anybody understand, unless Paradox was to take them and place them in that alley, and witness what I saw? What I heard. What I've been through these past few weeks. Hope's heart….her body…it's been bruised by Hex. I've been bruised too by those; I thought would always be there. Cut deep inside by my friends who see me as the guy that cleans up the mess. Cut deep inside by my family always looking to me to be the hero. I didn't ask to be this way. Not saying it's always terrible. But one day, one normal day as Ben Tennyson would be better then fighting day after day, year after year. Be more own person, instead of living in different alien forms. Each form is a different shape, texture, and strength…. But they all share the same heart. And even though I never told anyone. That heart has been broken. It's been broke for a while. When my cousin and Kevin left for college, I didn't know it would hurt so bad to be alone. I finally understood what it meant to be alone in the world. Even though I have all these aliens with me. They can't appear and talk back. It's always my own voice I hear. No one really understands how dark it can get. How scary. I mean no one, except my charming Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spring Break came, and my mother thought it was good idea to have a family, sit down dinner. She invited Gwen, and Gwen invited Kevin of course. Both of them had been away a really long time it seemed. I was happy to see them, don't get me wrong, but every night I kept wishing Hope would return to me. The night of the dinner I took a hot shower and tried my best to look presentable. Dad let me have his silk green tie and I combined it with the best white dress shirt I could find. I looked alright. I wasn't really trying to impress anybody. I didn't care really what I looked like. I would have only cared if Hope came to the door. Gwen arrived…. Late. Her excuse was Kevin missed the turn. Sixteen years as my cousin, been away maybe, 8 months and she and Kevin both forgot where I lived. Lovely….

Gwen was dressed in a light blue dress and Kevin….well at least he remembered to brush his teeth. As we sat down to eat our meal Gwen enlightened us with how great classes are up at that high society rich kid school. I could have cared less. But she's my cousin, and you're supposed to care about them and their life…Right? If only she and Kevin would pay a little more attention to mine. You know? When Gwen left, I didn't get one phone call. Not one. I tried calling her to tell her about Julie and I breaking up but she said she didn't have the time. I've always made time for her. I thought she wanted to hear about it, maybe even help me cope with losing Julie, but no that's okay, she has her books…her magic….and Kevin. I let out a sigh and stared at my plate.

"What's wrong Ben?" My mother asked. "I made your favorites…. "

"Thanks Mom….I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"You?" Kevin blurted out. "You're always hungry."

Suddenly my mind blurted out, yeah and look whose talking. I sighed again, this time jabbing my fork into my food.

"So…anyway…as I was saying….most of my classes are pretty easy…." Gwen spoke out. "And campus life…. I've seen some strange stuff."

"I'll bet." My father added.

I rolled my eyes. I think I've seen stranger. Before Gwen had time to say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

I stood up and wiped my mouth with a napkin and walked through the dining room to the front door. There was another silent knock before I turned the knob. When I opened the door wide, Hope stood tall in front of me. She was bleeding heavily. She had a cut above eye, a couple of bruises on her face and a burn around one of her wrists.

"Ben…."

That was all she got out before she fainted into my hands.

"Ben?" My mother called from the table. "Who is it?"

I didn't know what to do. What could I do? Suddenly my brain formulated an idea.

"Uh…no one mom….. some prank I guess!" I shouted back.

I held Hope tightly in my arms and with some difficultly shut the door. I lifted Hope up, my arms wrapped around her shoulder blades. I turned her face toward me, and pulled her white bangs from her eyes.

"Hope…" I said softly.

She didn't wake up. She was still breathing, but she was out cold. I took in a breath and carried her to the stairs.

"Ben?" My mother called again. "Your dinner is getting cold!"

"Uh…be right there mom, nature calls!"

That would keep mom and dad silent for a while. But I knew Gwen and Kevin knew better. I had to act fast. I carried Charmcaster up the stairs into my bedroom. Gently I laid her down on my bed. I would come back and help her later, as soon as everyone left, and mom and dad were asleep. My parents met Hope before, but I can't have them asking questions about her injuries. As I turned to leave my room, Gwen and Kevin were standing in my doorway.

Oh shit….sometimes even I forget I'm not stealthy….

"Ben!" Gwen shouted. "That's Charmcaster!"

"Yes…"

"What's she doing here?!"

"She um…. "

They didn't give me time to come up with an excuse.

"She um….does it matter?"

Gwen and Kevin exchanged glances.

"Does it matter?!"

I looked at my feet.

"She's my worst enemy….she's tried to kill me at least a dozen times….does that matter!"

Since I slowly fell for Charmcaster….I put all of that behind me. After I saw the way Hex treated her I couldn't leave her to just suffer alone. Gwen didn't understand that. She was probably forced into killing her, just like she's been forced into killing me. Anything to stop him from hitting her….kicking her…. Any anything else he's done to her.

"You don't know her like I do!"

"Excuse me!"

"Ben, look I'm with Gwen on this… what _are_you doing with Charmcaster…she's evil Ben!"

Kevin was taking Gwen's side as usual.

"She's not what you think….she may have made some mistakes in the past…but don't we all make mistakes?!" I shouted. I could feel anger with each passing word.

"So….you're saying she's good now….Ben…she was sent her to kill me!" Gwen shouted above me. My fist clenched as tight as I could get it.

"Look at her Gwen… does she really look like she could kill anything… right now?"

Gwen gave a hard look at Charmcaster.

"So…she did it to herself…you can't trust her."

That one really pissed me off.

"YOU THINK SHE DID THIS TO HERSELF!"

"Ben…take it easy."

"Shut up Kevin!" "Do you Gwen!"

Gwen looked down, suddenly she was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought…. Hex did this to her…and he's been doing it since we were kids…"

"Why do you care so much now if it's always been going on!?"

Tears filled Gwen's eyes.

"Gwen I… "

"Don't you say it Ben…"

"Gwen…"

"Ben don't you say it….you say it and I will walk out of this house and I will never come back."

"Gwen I love her."

Gwen flinched. I continued to stand firm.

"Goodbye Ben."

Gwen fled from the room rather quickly. Kevin followed in pursuit of her. I wasn't done speaking though, so I followed.

"Go ahead!" I shouted. "Leave!"

Gwen made it to the front door and turned to face me on the stairs.

"You've lost your cousin Ben…. But I don't guess that matters to you…"

"I lost my cousin I long time ago."

"What!" Gwen shouted through her tears. "What do you mean?"

My parents finally took notice of the commotion.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"I mean… you and Kevin… you went off to college… left me behind… You didn't even leave class once to come and help me save the world…. I've been kicking bad guy ass since you left…by myself!"

Gwen suddenly climbed the stairs and stood tall, firm, and in my face.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to make a life for myself… for Kevin…. Kevin and I were thinking about getting married."

"Oh great!" I shouted. "You can continue to enjoy your spoils without me!"

"You need to grow up Ben!" She screamed. "How long did you think we would be able to keep this up?!" "We can't keep playing hero until were like… 80…..grow up!"

"Grampa did… and he's a great hero!"

"But Ben… you're not Max…I'm not Max….Kevin's not Max… we can't just drop everything and play superheroes with you… you didn't think we would be doing that forever did you?"

I looked down.

"We each have our own lives now, Ben…. Get over it!"

I looked up at her.

"So…. "

I could feel tears in my eyes now.

"I'll shall spent that life alone."

"Ben…"

Gwen sighed heavily.

"I'll always be there for you…. but you need to stop acting like a kid Ben…. And you need to get rid of Hope…she's just using you."

"Julie said the same thing…."

"Ben…"

"Just get out."

Gwen stared deeply into my eyes.

"Get out."

Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Now!"

Gwen turned around quickly and pulled Kevin's hand as she and Kevin both left without another word.

"Ben…" My mother stared off.

I ignored her and went back upstairs to my room. I stayed there for the rest of the night. Finally when my parents went to bed, I tried my best to clean Hope up. I dabbed the cut on her head, wrapped her wrists and watched her carefully. She was so young….so damaged. I sat in my computer desk chair and just watched her. Tears came to my eyes, and finally made their way down to my chin. For I too, was young, and I was damaged.

It hurt saying goodbye to Julie.

It hurt saying goodbye to Gwen and Kevin.

It hurt me to know that my parents were worried.

But what hurt me the most was that my charming Angel was so broken, lying in front of me. I could have prevented her scars, her cuts, her bruises. The inside of me felt like the outside of her. My heart hurt for those I worried, and lost, but my heart was in pure agony to know that I could have lost Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I can't thank you enough for the following, faves, and reviews, for how little still means a lot. **

_**FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER: Divert Your Eyes Children, if you're not in this kinda thing. Get's a little spicy. Not too bad though. **_

Chapter 6

I fell asleep in the chair. My face was stained with my own tears. I breathed slowly as I slept. To anyone who would have been watching me sleep that night, it looked peacefully to the untrained eye. I kept having nightmares. Nightmares of pure bloodshed. Thinking about Hope. Thinking about what could have happened if Hex killed her. What would I do? Who would I turn to? As I lay sleeping I felt a hand on my knee. I didn't move, nor did I wake up. The hand moved down my leg, then the touch, the feeling it was gone. I was completely still as someone sat on my lap and moved their hands across my chest. I could feel the heat of their body so very close to mine. I felt their soft hair touching my forehead. Suddenly I felt their lips on mine. I opened my eyes slowly. Hope sat very still with her legs dangling off the sides of the chair with her body close to my chest and her hands on my face. I smiled and closed my eyes again embracing the kiss she gave me. She surprised me by slipping her tongue into my mouth. I picked her up and placed her back on my bed. When we stopped kissing she was breathless and her magenta eyes sparkled.

"Hope." I said breathless. "Are you feeling any better?"

She smiled and pulled the tie I took from dad. As she pulled me, we inched closer and kissed again. I was sweating now. Never did I once feel this way with Julie. Hope wrapped her legs around the lower half of my body and I grabbed her leg and held it there. As we kissed I ran my hand toward the lower half of her body. We broke our kiss. It was getting way too heated for me. I grabbed the tie and took it off as quickly as I could. I started unzipping the black jacket she was wearing. As the zipper came down, cuts reveled themselves to me. Bruises, gashes, blood. All right in front of me along her collar bone and her breasts.

"Ben…."

She was breathless now too. She released me; I released her and just sat on top of her running my fingers down one of the scars. She winced a little and grabbed my hand.

"What has he done to you baby?" I whispered, and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I told you….he….he was gonna kill me, if I didn't kill you?" Her chest moved up as she breathed heavily. I stood up and looked at her. She sat up on the bed letting the jacket fall down her shoulders.

"You escaped him then?"

"I….I did."

For some reason she didn't sound sure.

"Is he gonna come looking for you?"

Suddenly there were tears in her eyes.

"Hope…"

She bit her lip and walked over to the window. I watched her carefully.

"Hope… answer me please."

I walked over to her and put her face in my hands. She turned away.

"Angel…" I tried to grab her hands but she kept pulling away.

"Charmcaster…you don't have to be afraid of him…if he's coming to get you…tell me…. I'll fight him off….we both can….. He won't bother you again I promise."

She could barely contain her tears.

"No….no he won't bother you…or me….or anyone else again."

"What do you mean?" I said softly.

She hid her face in her hands.

"Hope?" "Are you alright…. Sweetheart look at me…. look at me."

She never did look my way.

"Please…Ben…just give me a minute."

I could hear the agony behind the words. It made my heart sink. I sat on the bed. I could hear her sobbing under her hand.

"I…I thought the pain would go away in time, and I always thought that someday I could tell this story without crying but I can't…and I'm sorry."

She finally face me, face full of tears.

"Ben I…I…"

She quickly turned away as more tears came.

"He's dead…"

I stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

"I killed him…."

I grabbed her by the waist, and hugged her placing my head on her back. I could hear her crying, and I could feel it too. I closed my eyes and tears ran down my own face.

"Hope…."

She turned and faced me.

"Listen I-"

"Ben… I didn't want to bring you into all this…but I...I had nowhere else to go…and the truth is…I love you too….I feel so alone without you…ever since that day….a long time ago….it was like a vision or something…. You came to me…and told me to run away from Hex and never look back….I tried that for a while…I really did Ben…. But he always kept finding me…. I didn't know what else to do…it just always hurt so bad and I… I didn't want to hurt anymore…."

As she cried she hugged me firmly and held my shirt tight in her grasp. I placed my head on hers.

"I….I'm sorry…."

"Hope…"

She looked up into my eyes. I hated to see her cry, I've always hated that. I thought once that maybe putting someone down, as if they were a mad dog was a good way to go. When Kevin went rouge, I thought that more than once. Hope was in the same place when she killed Hex. It's not my place to say if it person should live or die. Or what's justice and what isn't. I've been hero far too long, Julie and Gwen was right. Maybe now with the death of Hex I can just quit and move on with my life. Now with Charmcaster…with Hope by my side, I'm not so lonely anymore. Together we're both free from what used to be, free from the pain, and can move on to what can be.

"Ben…I…" Her voice squeaked again as she tried to speak through her tears.

I grabbed her face, and kissed her. Her lips moved slowly across mine. The embrace was everything I ever wanted. The only thing about it was that Hope was crying when she kissed me. I could feel her tears running down her face onto mine. When we slowly moved away from each other, the tears were still there.

"Why are you crying so much Hope?" I asked. "I'm here."

"I…I don't know…."

With that she pressed his lips against mine again. My tongue danced across hers. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that at that moment, I had to cough. But I did need air that she wasn't giving me. I let out a small cough and kissed her again. When we moved away, her eyes were still closed as if she was holding on to the kiss and never letting it go. After that, she touched me on the shoulder.

"Ben….. You….. You are the best thing to me into this world….You are my world."

I smiled.

"Forever." I replied.

I slowly laid down on my bed, with her in my arms. The night drove on. The moon became the sun and Hope and I both slept soundly, we received the best sleep we have ever gotten in years, and it's only because we had each other. At least I thought we both received the needed sleep. I awoke in the wee hours of the morning, and I found Hope in the bathroom. Crying. Something was still hurt. Something was still wrong, I was determined to find out what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Knee deep in my feels when I wrote this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 7

The morning after, Hope stayed in my bed glued to the blankets. As if she's never slept in a bed before. Her face was stained with a few healing bruises, and her tears. I heard her crying as she lay next to me. That morning was strange. It was eerie. The sun had left us, and there were a few thunderclouds lurking in the sky. Besides Hope and me, my mother was the only one in the house. Dad left early for work that morning. I came down the stairs in my familiar brown pants, white hoodie, and green converse. I walked into the kitchen. No breakfast that morning either. I walked over to the cabinet and started searching for cereal. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table; she had her head in her hands.

"Mom?" I asked. "Everything okay?"

Mom looked up at me and her make-up was running.

"Ben…How long is she staying here?"

What was that supposed to mean. She needed a place to stay and my own mother was trying to kick her out.

"Mom… she-"

"She can't stay here Ben."

"What!" I shouted. "Why not!"

Mom stood up from the table and towered above me. That mom look came to her face. I hated that look.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson… you've let Julie walk out on you…you've let Gwen…Kevin… and no you've turned your back on us…your own parents!"

"You turned you back on me!"

Mom scoffed.

"I didn't raise you to talk to me like this."

"Mom…you raised me fine…. Julie, Gwen, Kevin, they made their choice… I'm gonna lose friends in my life mom…. But don't worry about me…I gain new ones."

"But you heard Gwen…..and I remember her too… this Charmcaster….you most certainly cannot trust her!"

"She trusts me!"

"I don't care… I don't want her in my house…. She's a poison Ben…spreading evil wherever she goes….. She's here to destroy this family….and she's done enough damage already…."

"No she hasn't!"

"I won't stand here and have my son talk to me like this…. Besides I have some errands to run… and I want her out by the time I get back…do you understand?"

"Mom-"

"Do you understand Benjamin?"

I nodded. My mother snatched up her purse and slammed the front door as she left. They don't understand. None of them….How could they? They should trust me. I've made rash decisions to help people. Hope needed help. I saved her, and I loved her, why couldn't they understand. Why couldn't they see what I see? I sighed heavily and walked over to the stairs, Hope was awake and standing in the middle of them.

"Hope…"

"You want me to leave?" She asked softly.

"No…No I don't want you to leave….my mom just…."

"She hates me… You're parents hate me….I know Gwen hates me….. And Kevin…."

"Well they might, but I don't…they just don't understand…."

She slowly came down the stairs and I met her half way. I turned her back to me and hugged her tightly. She lowered her head to the side, and left her neck exposed and I began kissing it softly. In between the kisses I spoke.

"Paradox said…. You're still suffering, and you need help….he said he fears… you will disappear from this world forever."

Hope groaned as I kissed her neck up to her cheek.

"What do you think he meant by that?" I whispered in her ear.

I could feel her body tense up in my arms. She slowly moved away from me, and stared long and hard into my eyes.

"I….I don't know…. But I don't want to come into your life Ben and screw it up….you mean too much to me…

"You mean the world to me Angel."

I touched her waist and started to kiss her when the doorbell rang. I placed my forehead on hers.

"To be continued." I said with a smile. She gave a shy smile back. I went to the door and opened it. It was Julie, Gwen and Kevin. What the hell were they doing here? Especially now! What do they have to say that could change the way I feel about them.

"Hey Ben…." Gwen said quietly. I didn't allow them to come inside, and I didn't notice Hope running back upstairs. I shut the front door and stood on the front lawn with Julie, Gwen, and Kevin, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Well…" I folded my arms.

"Ben…. We all came to try to convince you that-"

"We're sorry…" Julie finished Gwen's sentence.

Oh, they were sorry! I almost laughed but didn't. They should be sorry! But that doesn't change anything between us.

"I accept your apology… but this doesn't change anything…" I turned to go back inside when Kevin spoke out.

"Ben wait!" He shouted. "I think you should at least hear us out."

"I'll give you 5 minutes."

"10." Gwen mumbled.

"Fine 10…. That magic number… go ahead what is it?"

"Okay." Gwen let out a sigh. "Ben… we know you love her….and we know that you see something in her, that we don't…. and we all love and trust you Ben… but we want to know is why you think you've been left alone when you haven't?"

The million dollar question, I never thought I would have a straight answer but I did.

"I….when you off to college…. It hit me hard….. I didn't think I'd ever see you again…. And when you started hanging out with Herve, Julie….I thought you were dumping me from being your boyfriend, and from being a boy who is also your friend."

I didn't know why, but tears began to make their salty way down my face.

"I….I felt so alone…. I kept thinking it to myself, the more I thought about it, and the more it suddenly came true…. I didn't know who to talk to….who to turn to…. I was beginning to scare myself…."

Gwen looked at me with tears in her eyes. Surprisingly Julie did too.

"I've never been on my own before…. I mean I always had someone that was there….someone to talk to…..and suddenly I had no one… It was happening all way too fast for me Gwen….I…. I almost lost myself the 3rd week you were away. It… broke my heart."

I could no longer contain the tears. I could feel all 3 of them watching me as I let out small sobs.

"Then I found Charmcaster….Paradox led me to her….he said everything would work out in the end…and then I realized…. he didn't want me to hurt anymore…. He didn't want me to suffer anymore….he didn't want me to be alone anymore….and he found the one person lonelier than I was…. And she's so beautiful guys…..

I took the top of my hand and wiped my tears away and then wiped my hand on my pants.

"He just wanted me to be happy….and I wish you'd be happy too….."

I looked at the ground. I could no longer see anyway, I was blinded by tears. Gwen wrapped me in a hug and held me tight.

"If she makes you happy then I'm happy…."

She lifted my head and looked me in the eyes.

"And I'm sorry…you have grown up Ben… You're strong….and I'm glad you found love, dweeb…"

I let out a smile through my watery eyes.

"Gwen's right man….and they way you stood up to us for her…. She must be something…. It shouldn't matter what we think…or what anyone else thinks…if you love her, then I guess you should be with her… if she means that much to you."

"She does…yeah… a lot…." I wiped my tears away again.

Gwen smiled at me.

"So…if she's not gonna try to kill me anymore…. Then what is she doing?"

"She's been hurt bad by Hex….. Hex hurt her in more ways than one when he was alive."

"When he was?" Julie questioned.

"Yeah… she um…. she killed him."

All 3 quickly exchanged glances.

"Now before you say anything…. I thought once that maybe putting someone down, as if they were a mad dog was a good way to go…Remember Kevin?

Kevin turned away.

"We remember Ben." Gwen spoke out.

"Well…Hope was in the same place when she killed Hex. It's not my place to say if a person should live or die. Or what's justice and what isn't. You were right…I have been playing hero far too long, you were right. I thought though maybe now with the death of Hex I can just quit and move on with my life. Now with Hope by my side, I'm not so lonely anymore. Together we're both free from what used to be, free from the pain, and we can move on to what can be…we all can."

Gwen looked at Kevin.

"And Gwen if you want to marry Kevin…marry him…..I'd be more than thrilled about that."

Gwen gave me a huge smile and took Kevin by the hands.

"Thanks Ben…"

The thunder rolled above us. We each looked up at the sky.

"I guess I should go." Julie said as she looked up at me.

She touched my shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry what I said to you about her…. I guess I was just jealous…. But Ben…. Tell her to hang on to you….and never let go…. I should have held tighter and I didn't…. but like I said Ben…. You've proven times change and so do people…but we can always be friends…always."

She game a shy smile.

"I'd like that Julie."

She slowly released my shoulder and walked away. Out of my life again, but not for good.

"I guess we should go to Ben…I hope everything works out for the better."

Gwen walked over to me and kissed my cheek and held me tightly. Suddenly the rain began to pick up.

"You will be okay without us this time…won't you?!" She shouted over the rain.

"Of course!" I shouted back. "Hope's with me."

"I'll be thinking of you…and we're always with you…" Gwen whispered in my ear before letting me go.

"Ben….Life has been different….and we're gonna miss ya… but enjoy your own spoils with Charmcaster okay….I remember Caroline and she was one hell of a woman…and a great kisser….OW!"

Gwen pulled Kevin's ear tightly. I laughed.

"Keep an eye on my cousin."

"Always."

Kevin gave me a handshake and then Gwen forced us into a hug. It was a little awkward, but it was okay. I missed both of them, equally. They got in Kevin's car rather quickly as the rain came down harder. The green car with black stripes disappeared down the end of the street. I stood alone again, but I wasn't really alone. I smiled as I thought of Hope inside the house, staying with me. I'd find away to sort things out with mom and dad later. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued to smile as the rain dripped from my bangs. Everyone's going separate directions. New destinies, new adventures, life was just starting out for all of us. Especially for Hope she can finally start a new life without her uncle, without the pain, fear of running away, fear of death. Everything was right the world. I entered the house. I was soaked. I looked around. It was strangely quiet. _Deathly_ quiet.

"Hope?"

No answer.

Everything was right with the world? I couldn't be more wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**FINAL CHAPTER. **

**I ****_hope _****everyone has enjoyed reading up to this point. I thank you again for all the views, reviews, and follows. Honored. This chapter made me cry. I cried while writing it. I ****_hope_**** everyone enjoys the ending. **

**-Cadence D**

Chapter 8

I ran up the stairs screaming her name.

"Hope!"

I looked in my parents room, nothing.

The bathroom was empty.

That left my room.

"Hope!"

I ran right for my bedroom door expecting it to open. It didn't. It was locked.

"Oh no…"

I began beating on the door and jiggling the doorknob.

"HOPE!" I screamed.

Still no answer.

I started to kick the door in. I was about to go alien when the door came open on the 3rd kick. I ran in and found Hope lying in the floor with a knife in her hand. Her _bloody _hand.

"Oh my God…Hope no….please no…. "

I pushed my bangs back with my fingers trying to relieve my stress and trying to not to cry.

"Hope…"

I slowly sat on my knees and held her in my arms. It was very hard to keep the tears back now. Not to mention the agony in my voice. I tried to not make it sound as if my heart was breaking, but if you listened close enough you could hear it.

"Angel…"  
I hugged her tightly and began to rock her back and forth.

"Sweetheart….."

I looked at her and brushed her bangs back, her long white ponytail spiraled out across my lap.

"Baby….."

I held her head and leaned her in toward my chest. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hugged her tightly. My tears ran down my face on to her.

"Please don't leave me…Please…."

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Paradox standing over me.

"Paradox…."

"You really do love her don't you Ben?"

I let out a sob in front of him, and held Hope tighter. I let out a cough, as my crying began to make me sick.

"She….she makes me happier than I could ever imagined and more loved than I ever thought possible... She made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life…. Despite everything we have been through I never want to lose her…..Paradox….why did this have to happen…I thought I saved her? Why give me so much and take it away…"

"In the middle of every difficulty lies opportunity…Ben Tennyson…"

I looked up at him.

"You saw her as a true human being with feelings, you saw her when no one else did, because you're a hero, that's what you do."

"I don't feel like a hero…"

"But you are Ben… she was hurting so very much…and you gave her the opportunity she needed to survive…. You gave her a chance… when the world turned its back on you….when the world turned its back on her…You fought against all odds to keep her safe, and to love her for who she is, not where she comes from….You understand people better than anyone Ben…. And now Julie and the others see the mistake…. That trust goes a long way and along the way in the middle of every difficulty lies opportunity."

"They why would she want to leave me Paradox."

"Charmcaster believed that she was hurting your life by staying in it, rather than it going the other way around…. She's as you say, so young, so damaged, she did not understand the opportunity she was given. She did not understand fully why you loved her. She wasn't sure if you really did. Things have changed a lot for her…and for you as well….. She's now officially your Angel Ben…. Forever….. "

"No….no Paradox that's not fair!"

"Ben-"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I'm not doing anything Ben…. I warned you…. She was suffering; I feared she would disappear from this world forever."

"No…. she knew I loved her didn't she?"

"Ben, she knew…."

"Did she not love me?"

"She loved you more than anything…. She loved you so much….she tried to end your quarrel with your friends and family by taking her own life."

"Paradox I..."

"But if you want her here…. If you want her to stay with you forever…. If you want to have a life full of love….a life that's "charmed"….you need to tell her so…..

"How…she's gone…."

"I believe in second chances…. Don't you?"

I looked up at Paradox. Paradox gave a smile.

"If you truly believe she makes you happy…."

"More than anything…."

Paradox nodded and there was a flash of white.

Suddenly I was outside in the rain and Gwen was hugging me. Again?

"I'll be thinking of you…and we're always with you…" Gwen whispered in my ear before letting me go.

"Ben….Life has been different….and we're gonna miss ya… but enjoy your own spoils with Charmcaster okay….I remember Caroline and she was one hell of a woman…and a great kisser….OW!

Gwen pulled Kevin's ear tightly. I laughed, but not as hard as I did the first time.

"Keep an eye on my cousin."

"Always."

Kevin gave me a handshake and then Gwen forced us into a hug. It was a little awkward, but it was okay. I missed both of them, equally. They got in Kevin's car rather quickly as the rain came down harder. The green car with black stripes disappeared down the end of the street. I watched it and ran for the house. I didn't stop to think about shutting the door and ran for my room. The door was locked. I didn't hesitate. I kicked it open. Hope stood by the window holding the knife to her wrist.

"HOPE!" I screamed.

I ran over to her as quick as I could and turned her to face me. She dropped the knife and looked me in the eyes.

"Ben…."

She had tears in her eyes. I suddenly had them in mine.

"You're not ruining my life Hope… you're adding to it."

She stared into my eyes and touched my chest.

"Do you have any idea how important you are too me!?"

The tears were more than I could bear. She stared into my eyes. She was still. No tremble. No noise.

"You are special Charmcaster…I wanted to free you from Hex…. I wanted you to be happy, because you make me happy…. …. I don't want you to hurt anymore…. I don't want you to suffer anymore….I don't want you to be alone anymore….You have my heart, and you have me…."

She began to smile through her tears.

"I want to be your light in the dark, always...when I felt alone… you were my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidence and my greatest challenge….I will fight for you always… You deserve to be happy….you to deserve to be free…. You deserve to have some love in your life…..and I want to give it to you…. I don't care what my family says…what my friends say…. I love you Hope…. You are my everything…. And I promise I will love you the rest of your life and for the rest of mine…"

Her eyes enlarged at my words and tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks.

"So I can't lose you….okay…."

She continued to smile.

"Okay?"

She suddenly kissed me. It was a long heavy kiss that I never wanted to end. My tongue met hers, as we kissed passionately. I had Hope. She had Happiness. Everything was right with the world. We broke our kiss and she looked me in the eyes.

"Tell me…tell me again that you love me."

"I love you…I love you so much…."

She smiled and her teeth sparkled through her lips as she kissed me again. We found our way to the bed as I laid back and she fell on top of me kissing me. She unzipped my white hoodie and ran her fingers along my chest. I smiled. She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around my upper body lying perfectly still within my jacket.

"Cold?"

"Mm-hm"

I smiled and let out a breath as I held her in my arms.

"Better?"

"Mm-hm."

It was like heaven, I could have fallen asleep with my baby on my chest.

"Ben…."

"Yes Angel….."

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think…. Think we'll ever get married?"

We looked each other in the eye.

"Anything's possible… in the middle of every difficulty lies opportunity…..there's an opportunity Charmcaster…. There's an opportunity…."

She smiled and laid her head back down on my chest.

"It's gonna be a little strange…I mean me…with my magic…and you with your… watch full of aliens…. It's gonna be a little strange…"

"We can manage…and Hope…don't worry about it, okay… because I have a secret for you…"

She looked up at me again, this time with concerning eyes.

"Because I'm half Anodite."

She smiled. I smiled back and she kissed me.

"I have a secret for you too." She spoke out.

"What?"

"I'm part alien…."

"Really?" I said astounded.

"No…"

Hope let out a laugh and kissed me and placed her head back on my chest laughing.

"Charming." I replied.

It was a better sound to hear, instead of her cries. It was better to see happiness in her spirit then pain. I was happy to have her in my life. I was happy she still had a life. Happy to know that now, we both have what I call a "charmed" life.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

Thank you for reading; I have to say this fic was one of the most challenging I've ever written. Took me a little bit to get it going, dealing with my own personal demons, and college stuff. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed especially DP6 whom I humbly dedicate this fic too. I never really thought about shipping Ben and Charmcaster before, so it most defiantly wasn't my style, but it was a lot of fun to write and come up with. I'm hoping everyone is cool with how it turned out. Not as long as I planned to make it, but it's alright. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you'll check out my future fics. Might even write a sequel to this one IF asked nicely with sugar on top. I might consider it, maybe. Anyway I'm babbling and I love you all. Hugs to DP6!

Lot of love to my loyal subjects out there.

-Cadence D.


End file.
